


First Memory

by HancocksLittleFreakshow (beautifulmidnight)



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Oral Sex, Sex, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-16
Updated: 2016-02-16
Packaged: 2018-05-21 00:54:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6032281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beautifulmidnight/pseuds/HancocksLittleFreakshow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hancock has a favorite memory that he wants to revisit again and again...</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Memory

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to post this on Valentine's Day but oh well. Hope someone likes.

Hancock stepped inside the Memory Den, adjusting his coat as he closed the door behind him. He came here every day now, and though he wasn’t ashamed of it, he was a bit unsettled with himself that Irma and Dr. Amari knew precisely what memory he was choosing to relive day after day, week after week. 

He stepped into the room where the loungers were located and met eyes with Irma. A slow smirk spread across her face. Hancock grinned and greeted her.

“Hello Irma, how are you today?” He actually didn’t care, but he had to make small talk. It was all he could do to refrain from sitting in a lounger immediately and telling Amari what he wanted to see.

“I’m well, Mayor Hancock. How are you?” her tone of voice sounded amused. 

“I’m doing all right. Life is hard but good,” he answered.

She smiled. “Same memory, I’m assuming. Take a seat.”

“Thanks,” he nodded.

“Honestly Hancock, I’m surprised you don’t sit down as soon as you cross the threshold,” she said.

“I like to think I’m a polite guy. A real gentleman,” he replied with a quick wink.

“And you are. Dr. Amari, Hancock’s here. Same memory.”

“There’s never a change,” he heard Dr. Amari sigh.

He sat in a lounger and made himself comfortable.

And it began...

_They sat on the couch together inside the Old State House. He could hear his computer humming behind him, and a plethora of chems and other drugs covered every surface in his office. But he wasn’t interested in the drugs, for once._

_“I was thinking we were more than friends.”_

_Hancock wasn’t sure he heard her correctly. “You...me...look, I ain’t gonna lie...it makes me very happy to hear you say that but...Aria, do you really want to look at this face when you wake up in the morning?”_

_For the first time in his life, he regretted taking that drug that turned him ghoul. It was a fleeting feeling -- he liked who he was and he wasn’t the type of guy to have regrets. He liked himself. When she was with him he liked himself even better. But he couldn’t expect her to be with him. He wasn’t exactly Mr. Gorgeous as a ghoul._

_Aria, she was beautiful. Stunning. Those red lips, her perfectly smooth skin, her green eyes, so green they look emerald...and that body...he was hard just thinking about what was under that sequined dress. He gazed into her eyes._

_They had narrowed and her lips twisted in a smirk. “I think it’s my decision on who I wake up with in the morning. And Hancock, the face I want to see when I open my eyes is yours.”_

_He let out a sigh he hadn’t realized he had been holding. “All right.” He was elated, but all he did was smile._

_Her cheeks turned crimson and the color traveled down her neck to her cleavage. “Now...do you have a private place where we can be alone?”_

_He frowned. “I have a bedroom but it’s not private.”_

_She raised her eyebrows in surprise. “Surely you’ve entertained.”_

_He laughed nervously. “Well, yeah but--”_

_“But?”_

_He touched her cheek, brushing her dark brown tresses away from her face. “But it was never anything that took long.”_

_She took his hand and guided it to her thigh._

_“It’s getting warm in here,” she whispered._

_He slid his hand beneath her skirt, stroking her inner thighs gently. She shivered. She licked her lips and kissed him._

_She was so warm. Hot, even. No one had ever kissed him the way she was. Her tongue made its way into his mouth and tangled with his own. His hand moved her panties aside and stroked her lips._

_Aria was molten to the touch and incredibly wet. How did he get so lucky to have a woman this beautiful practically melting into the palm of his hand? He didn’t question it. He was always a ladies’ man, but Aria...she was different._

_He softly caressed her clit, circling it, feeling her get wetter and wetter. She moaned into his mouth and he pulled away so he could hear her with clarity. He kissed her neck, sucking at the skin, biting her lightly. She pushed her dress down, exposing her bare breasts. He wasted no time in sucking one of her hard, pink nipples into his mouth._

_“Hancock...” she moaned._

_He raked his teeth over it, sucking and pulling on it until it was a rosy red color. He did the same to other nipple. She was getting so wet her juice was flowing into his palm. He couldn’t resist. His finger glided between her lips and traced the outline of her slit. One finger went inside. Then two. Three._

_She was tight, but so incredibly slick. He closed his eyes and sighed in satisfaction. It had been too long since he felt this--_

_Aria pushed him away and he was forced to withdraw. She snapped her legs shut and she yanked her dress up to cover her breasts._

_“”What? What happened?” Hancock asked, confused._

_Was she teasing him?_

_“Someone’s coming,” she hissed._

_“Yeah and it’s not you or me,” he uttered, a tad bitter. He got off the couch and pulled her up. “Come on, we’ll hide in the closet.”_

_And hide they did. Hancock locked the door behind him. Aria, out of breath, used a desk chair to brace herself. Hancock smirked._

_“Why don’t you turn around and lean over that chair,” he suggested._

_Aria grinned. She obeyed, shimmying out of her dress at the last second. Nude except for her panties, he licked his lips. He tore off her underwear and whispered,  
“Don’t make a sound.”_

_He could hear someone in his office. They were calling his name, but he didn’t care. He knelt down and began licking Aria’s lips. She smelled beautiful and tasted delicious. His tongue circled her slit before plunging inside, and he sucked on her clit until her legs started shaking._

_He knew he hit a good spot when her legs threatened to give way beneath her. He clamped down on them, holding her steady. She came, hard, and Hancock never tasted anything sweeter._

_He seized the opportunity and quickly took off his pants. He slid right inside and he snaked an arm around her waist to hold her to him. He wanted to be gentle, but oh, he couldn’t. He tried to be quiet, but he felt he was failing._

_The doorknob rattled. He didn't care if anyone walked in on them._

_Aria clenched down on him every time he entered her. He kept his thrusts shallow, wanting to be as deep inside her as possible. She tried to grind up against him but he was thrusting too fast._

_Oh God, he wanted this to last forever...but he couldn’t hold back, especially when he felt her coming again. With one last thrust he buried himself entirely within her and came.  
He pulled out and collapsed on the floor. Aria was above him and she straddled him. He was expecting her to continue to ride him but she only leaned down and kissed him._

_At least the doorknob stopped rattling._

_“Oh Hancock,” she breathed._

The lounger opened. It felt like he just got into the chair. He was loathe to leave. He wanted to view that memory again and again. He was about to ask Irma to show it once more but a voice called his name.

“Hey Hancock.”

 _No, it couldn’t be...she would be gone for another few weeks..._ he thought.

There she was. Aria, the most beautiful woman in the world, his woman, and she stood against the lounger and grinned down at him.

“You ready to travel with me again?” she asked, her eyes twinkling.

“Sister, you don’t even have to ask,” he grinned back. “Let’s go.”


End file.
